My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
'''My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks '''is a parody of the 2014 film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Plot Concurrent with the end of the first film, Adagio Dazzle (Lee Kanker) and her comrades, Sonata Dusk (May Kanker) and Aria Blaze (Marie Kanker), are using a song-driven spell to feed off the negative emotions of those around them. When the Mane 6 characters defeat Sunset Shimmer's demon form, Adagio senses the magic, recognizing it is from Equestria where they were banished from, and makes plans to investigate further. Later, at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer (Breezie) is trying to redeem herself to the rest of the student body, but they refuse to accept her, though Twilight Sparkle's friends still value their newfound friendship with Sunset. The school is preparing for the annual musical showcase, and Rainbow Dash (Sally) is leading her friends in preparing their band, the Rainbooms, for the event; they find they transform to half-pony forms when they play but do not understand why. Sunset is later called to introduce three new students around the school, which turn out to be Adagio and her lackeys. Sunset suspects the three are different from other students, and the others further see this when Adagio, Sonata, and Aria sing a song that puts the rest of the student body at edge with each other, turning the musical showcase into a Battle of the Bands. Finding that Principals Celestia (Vanilla) and Luna (Lady Like) are already under the spell of the three, now going by the name the Dazzlings, Sunset and the others suspect they are protected by their connection to the magic of Equestria. Inspired by this, Sunset recalls a book that she had been given before crossing to the human world from Princess Celestia that would allow her to write a message that would appear in other book. She used this to send a message to Twilight Sparkle (Amy Rose) to ask for her help. In Equestria, Twilight is still adjusting to the new castle (as from the events of "Twilight's Kingdom"), and receives a shipment of books from Princess Celestia to help refill her library. One of the books is the companion to Sunset's book, and she discovers Sunset's request; Twilight determines that the Dazzlings must be sirens that fed off the negative energy they created through their song, and had been banished from Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded. With help of her friends, Twilight is able to create a means to use the power of the new castle to open the magic mirror that allows her and Spike (Kirby) to travel across. In the human world, Twilight is quickly reunited with her friends and catch up on events. When they explain the Dazzlings' spell on the school, Twilight suggests that she can cast a spell through song to counter their magic. However, when they try to do this to the Dazzlings, the spell fails to work; Twilight suspects that they must use the spell while performing in the band (triggering their pony transformations), and make plans to use it again during the Battle of the Bands. The Dazzlings are alerted to the potential of magic that Twilight might possess and they intensify their hold on the student body, setting them out to try to defeat the Rainbooms during the Battle of the Bands. At the Battle of the Bands, the Rainbooms find much of the school have turned against them, but they are still able to successfully best each band that challenge them. In the final challenge against Trixie (Shadow) and the Illusions, Rainbow Dash is about to break out into a song that would initiate their pony transformations, but Sunset stops her, knowing that this would expose the plan to the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings trick Trixie and her band into luring the Rainbooms into a trap to prevent them from participating in the final round, during which the Dazzlings evoke their most powerful magic spell to feed off the student body. While trapped, the friends argue among each other until Sunset and Twilight realize that the hostility in their group is what is preventing Twilight's spell from working. Agreeing to work together, the group is rescued by Spike and DJ-P0N3, who wasn't affected by the Dazzlings' spell due to always wearing headphones. With help of DJ-P0N3 to provide a makeshift stage, the Rainbooms start to sing against the Dazzlings, their pony transformations helping to power Twilight's spell. The Dazzlings release their Equestrian forms to fight the Rainbooms, disrupting their performance. Sunset steps in and begins to sing and soon joined by the others; with their magic behind her, she also transforms, and the full band are about to break the Dazzlings' spell and destroy the gems they wear that empower them. Defeated, the Dazzlings run off while the rest of the school celebrates. Twilight prepares to return to Equestria, revealing that she has the ability to return at any time thanks to her castle. With Twilight leaving, Sunset is brought into the Rainbooms as the singer. As the movie ends, Sunset is shown writing to Twilight via her book, allowing the two to keep in touch. After the movie credits, the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle, who has been studying the strange activity around Canterlot High, vows to investigate the matter further. '''Note: '''This came from the September 28, 2014 edit of the original Wikipedia article. Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Rarity - Blaze the Cat (Sonic Video Games) *Rainbow Dash - Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) *Applejack - Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic SatAM) *Pinkie Pie - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Fluttershy - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Spike - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Principal Celestia - Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Vice Principal Luna - Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Sunset Shimmer - Breezie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Flash Sentry - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Adagio Dazzle - Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Sonata Dusk - May Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Aria Blaze - Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *The Great and Powerful Trixie - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)